The Logical Approach
by greenchopstix
Summary: Read to find out! Shamy fic i put together in a day while sick. Fluff, Romance, humor, a few cliches sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Shamy story that is longer than 1 Ch. Mostly fluffly, cliches included. Sorry if the plot seems rushed, I was sick and created this in a day :)**

****Chapter 1

[Present Day]

"Congratulations Dr. Fowler!" Amy offered up a smile as to say thank you as she walked through the hall to her office. She had been in Sweden for two years under contract. The two-year research study had finally come to an end and their findings were considered one of the leading breakthroughs in the field neurobiology. As a result, their research had been published in one of the top neuroscience journals.

Amy opened the door to her office; the latest issue of Neuron with her picture on the cover was sitting on her desk. She took one look at the cover of the magazine and pushed it away. It's been two years since leaving everything behind and moving to Sweden. Two years since seeing her friends and family. Two years since she had last seen…. him. Amy felt her chest tighten as she thought back to the life she left behind. She couldn't help but wonder what her life could have been if she had decided to stay in California.

Interrupting her thoughts was a knock at the door. "Come in", Amy called out. "Dr. Fowler, just wanted to stop by and congratulate you on a job well done." Amy forced a smile on her face and recited back her generic response, "Thank you Dr. Adalstein. It was hard work, but we did it!" Nodding his head in agreement Dr. Adalstein said, "I know I told you I would give you a week to think about it, but have you come to any decision regarding our recent offer." Amy shook her head, "As much as I am flattered that you would like me as the lead scientist under a new research project, given that the contract is for 5 years, I would like to take some time to think about it." Dr. Adalstein smiled, "Understandable, I just wouldn't want a brilliant scientist like yourself to slip by."

After a long night of celebratory dinners and thank you speeches, Amy finally arrived home to her flat. Exhausted, Amy lay on her bed and stared at the post cards she had tacked up on her bedroom wall. Each post card had a different super hero displayed across the front. She had no idea what their super hero names were or what comic book they represented but nevertheless, staring at them always made her feel happy.

* * *

Sitting in the CalTech lunchroom were Leonard, Raj and Howard. "Guys, lets go easy on him today. He doesn't need us throwing salt in the wound. " Leonard said as he looked at Howard and then to Raj. "Here he comes." Howard mumbled discreetly as he shoved the magazine he was looking at under his tray. Sheldon made his way to the table and sat down without uttering a word. Leonard, Howard and Raj took turns looking at each other unsure what to say. Leonard being the first to break the silence, "Hey Sheldon, did you hear about Dr. Winslow, he has to attend a mandatory sexual harassment meeting because of what he did at the conference last week." Leonard forced a laugh trying to sound casual. Sheldon poked at his food without bothering to look up, "Leonard, I was given hundreds of thousands of dollars in research grants to solve the mysteries of the universe through my work in string theory. I don't have time to worry about Dr. Winslow, nor do I care." Struggling to find something else to say, Leonard let out an awkward laugh.

"What's that?" Sheldon asked as he pointed at the corner of a magazine that was peeking out from underneath Howard's tray. "Oh, pfft.. nothing, you know, boring engineering stuff." Howard replied while trying to tuck the magazine further out of sight. Refusing to accept Howard's explanation, Sheldon pulled the magazine out from underneath Howard's tray. Leonard, Howard and Raj stared at Sheldon with wide eyes each waiting for his reaction. A slight smile appeared across Sheldon's face. Leonard, finding the courage to speak up, "Are you ok?" Continuing to stare at the magazine cover Sheldon replied, "Why wouldn't I be? Amy's a highly intelligent being; I am not at all surprised she made the cover of Neuron again for the 2nd time in her career. I read the article this morning; I have a subscription, the magazine is delivered to my mail box each month." Leonard, breathing out a sigh of relief, "Good for you. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about seeing it, I know you and Amy were…" Sheldon cut off Leonard's sentence, "Amy and I ended things on good terms. She was offered a career opportunity in Sweden; I was offered a substantial amount of grant money to continue my research here. The only logical step was to terminate our relationship as our careers were taking us in two different directions." Leonard, not knowing what to say just nodded. Leonard knew how close Sheldon and Amy were, he knew that under Sheldon's calm exterior he deeply missed Amy and hasn't been the same since she left. "That reminds me Leonard, I need you to take me to the comic bookstore after work. I want to buy a postcard and send it to Amy, to congratulate her on her latest achievements." Sheldon added as he stared back down at his food lost in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Flash Back – 2 Years Ago]

"Admit it Sheldon, you got the answer wrong and therefore I win" Amy said with a grin on her face. "I disagree, you wrote the answer wrong on the card. I should not be faulted for your mistakes." Sheldon responded finding any excuse that would result in him being right. Getting up off the couch in Amy's apartment he headed over to the trash can, "We should dispose of this card immediately as it is a disgrace to the game of Counterfactuals." Amy quickly followed and grabbed the card out of his hand, "Not a chance, I'm keeping this card as a reminder that Sheldon Lee Cooper can be wrong sometimes." Sheldon paused for a moment before raising his hands signaling his surrender, "Very well, my mother warned me to never argue with a woman when she is on her menses." Before Amy could get in a response, Sheldon's cell phone buzzed. Checking his message Sheldon said, "Its Leonard, he's confirming that everyone will meet at the Cheesecake Factory in an hour."

"Do you need me to take you home so you an change?" Amy asked. Sheldon looking down at his Flash t-shirt, "Why would I want to change? Amy smiled, "this isn't an ordinary dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, we are celebrating your recent accomplishment. Just because you're not going to get a little dressed up doesn't mean that I can't." Amy disappeared to the bedroom leaving Sheldon alone to watch TV while she got ready.

Amy knew that Sheldon wouldn't care if she got dressed up or not, but she didn't want tonight to feel like any ordinary night. Tonight was Sheldon's night and she wanted to somehow make it feel special. She put on her blue dress that Penny had helped her pick out a few weeks back. She hadn't had a reason to wear it until now. She curled the ends of her long brown hair and added a touch of tinted lip-gloss to her lips.

Amy emerged from the bedroom, "Sheldon, can you help zip me up?" Amy was fully aware that she could zip up the dress on her own but she took every opportunity to bend the rules of the relationship agreement and find ways to get Sheldon to touch her. Instinctively Sheldon got up and headed towards Amy's voice but froze once he laid eyes on her. Amy walked towards Sheldon and turned her back to him and repeated her request, "can you help zip me up? I can't reach." Sheldon swallowed hard, and reached for the zipper. As he pulled the zipper up he allowed his eyes to trail over the exposed part of Amy's back. His eyes lingered at the clasp of Amy's black lace bra. Feeling the zipper reach the top Amy turned around and smiled, "Thank you Sheldon." Blushing and unable to speak, Sheldon shook away the thoughts that ran through his mind and gave Amy a half smile.

At the Cheesecake Factory, Sheldon was relieved that everyone showed up on time. They each sat around the table enjoying their meal when Leonard stood up, "Just wanted to offer up a toast, to Sheldon, for securing the biggest research grant the University has ever see, to Sheldon rock star of the physics department. Everyone lifted their glass in unison, mirroring everyone's actions, Sheldon lifted up his glass of milk. Sheldon turned towards Amy, "Thanks for putting this together, it means a lot." Sheldon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning closer to Amy he whispered, " and may I add that you look very beautiful tonight." Amy couldn't help but beam with happiness upon hearing his words. Something that did not go unnoticed by Penny and Bernadette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Present Day]

Penny straightened out Sheldon's tie, "Oh sweetie you look so handsome." Sheldon gave himself a once over in the mirror, "It looks a little boring, but I suppose when it comes to fashion, you're the expert." Sheldon, Howard and Raj were invited to a fancy dinner supplied by the university. Donors who contributed money to one of the university's research programs were going to be there and they were on strict orders to 'kiss ass'.

At the dinner, Leonard reminded Sheldon to be on his best behavior and not to say anything rude or condescending. After dinner, while everyone got up and mingled Sheldon decided to stay in his seat. He wasn't in the mood to pretend to care. Since he never knows when he's being rude or condescending he decided it was safer not to talk to anyone. The truth was, his mind was elsewhere, he was thinking of Amy. Now that her research was over, what would happen next? Would she move back to California? Would she want to stay in Sweden? Would she want to see him? Would he want to see her? It took Sheldon the majority of the two years to get used to her absence. Leonard was the only one who knew the extent of how broken he was. He became disconnected from everything and everyone. In his most desperate moment he found himself praying to a god whose existence he doubted asking him to bring back Amy, his Amy.

"Excuse me", said a woman's voice. Sheldon snapped back to reality and looked up. The woman spoke again, "Excuse me. Are you Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Senior Theoretical Physicist at Cal Tech?" Sheldon looked up at the red headed woman. Being caught off guard Sheldon responded with a simple, "Yes".

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Rachel Meyers, my fathers the one who is backing your research in string theory." Sheldon got up out of his chair and looked around, "Oh, I must be sure to thank your father before the night is over." Rachel responded, "He couldn't make it tonight, so I am here on his behalf. I just wanted to introduce myself; I am a huge fan of your work. There are murmurings that your research could one day win you a Nobel Prize." Sheldon couldn't help but smile and feel excited after hearing his name and the words Nobel Prize in the same sentence. Welcoming the distraction, Sheldon gestured for Rachel to take a seat.

Rachel smiled confidently at Sheldon, "I'm a physicist as well, top of my class at Oxford University. Although, my work is nowhere near the caliber of your work." Soaking in the compliment, Sheldon smiled and proceeded to update Rachel on the recent progress he's made.

Howard elbowed Leonard and Raj, "Whose the hottie talking to Sheldon." Both Leonard and Raj shrugged their shoulders and stood with their mouths open in disbelief. Barry Kripke approached the three from behind, "Hot red head 12 o'clock." Leonard turned towards Kripke, "Do you know who she is?" Kripke started to explain, "That's Dr. Rachel Meyers, one of the top physicist out of Oxford. Her fathers the one that donated a crap load of money to fund Sheldon's research. Howard shook his head, "A sexy nerd, well that's a walking contradiction if I ever seen one." They all watched as the red headed woman sat closely to Sheldon and every once in a while would throw her head back and laugh. "Leave it captain oblivious to catch the attention of the hottest woman here," Leonard said with his mouth still hanging slightly open. "Look at her, she's practically shoving her breast in Sheldon's face. If she moves any closer she's going to knock Sheldon out with those things." Howard added with a tone of jealousy.

Later that night Leonard and Sheldon walked through the door of 4A to their apartment. Leonard looking over at Sheldon, "What was all that about tonight?" Undoing his tie, Sheldon responded, "All what?" Leonard, trying not to grow frustrated at the lack of information, "You and that woman. Sheldon, she was practically all over you, she was obviously flirting with you." Sheldon waved his hand, "Nonsense, that was Rachel Meyers, her father is funding my research, she's just checking up on me to make sure I'm not wasting their money." Sheldon paused to think before adding, "Rachel's surprisingly intelligent and she suggested that we do some collaborative work." Leonard waggling his eyebrows at Sheldon, "from what I saw tonight, it looks like she wanted more than a research collaboration." Sheldon, missing Leonard's facial cues, "all it is, or ever will be, is a collaboration of the mind." Heading towards his bedroom Leonard added sarcastically, "where have I heard that before?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Flash Back 2 Years Ago]

"10:30am Tuesday morning? Ok…I understand… ok.. See you then." Amy finished as she hung up the phone. Sheldon stood next to Amy listening intently, "Who was that?" That was one of the Board Directors from the lab, apparently some big wigs from Sweden are flying in to meet with me about my research." Amy explained, trying hard not to overthink things. "That's great news, your finally getting recognition you deserve." smiling Sheldon continued, "we should celebrate, I'm going to head home and plan the evening. Ill pick you up at 7:00" Confused Amy asked, "don't you think it's a little too soon to celebrate, I haven't even met with them yet. I'm not even sure what its all about." Sounding confident Sheldon replied, "Nonsense, the last time I was called into a big meeting with Board of Directors, I was given hundreds of thousand of dollars to fund my research. I'm sure it will be a similar situation for you." Feeling comforted Amy agreed, "Ok then, ill see you at 7:00".

Later that evening Amy heard that all too familiar sound at her door.

Knock knock knock Amy

Knock knock knock Amy

Knock knock knock Amy

Straightening out her dress one last time, Amy grabbed her purse off the couch and headed for the door. "Hi Sheldon…" cutting herself off mid sentence as she took in the sight before her. Amy was expecting Sheldon to be dressed in another one of his comic book tee shirts, but instead there he stood before her wearing a dress shirt and tie. His hair carefully combed to the side. Sheldon's cheeks flushed as he took in the sight of Amy. "Shall we go?" Sheldon manage to say. Feeling slightly flustered Amy stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her.

"This is amazing. I've never see so many stars before," Amy said as she lay on the blanket next to Sheldon staring up at the night sky. Sheldon had taken her to the nearby park to have a late night picnic style dinner. Sheldon explained to her it was either a late night picnic at the park or a romantic meal at the local McDonalds. With everything being so spur of the moment, all the high-end restaurants requested advance reservations. Amy didn't care that they weren't in a fancy 5 star restaurant she was laying on a blanket, alone in the dark, next to her boyfriend.

Watching Sheldon out of the corner of her eye, Amy decided it was time to do more rule bending. Having purposely left her sweater in the car she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Sheldon looking over at Amy, "Are you cold?" Without waiting for an answer Sheldon scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Amy.

Amy closed her eyes and listened as Sheldon named off all the constellations in the sky. Letting her mind wander, she focused on how it felt to be in Sheldon's arms, feeling safe and happy. Realizing that Sheldon was no longer talking Amy slowly opened her eyes. Sheldon was quiet with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Being caught up in the moment Amy turned towards Sheldon, "Thank you for this special night" and planted a kiss on Sheldon's cheek. Amy lay back down and turned again towards Sheldon and gestured towards his cheek, "sorry about that, I have a bottle of Purel if you…" but before she could finish her sentence she felt Sheldon press his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Present Day]

Leonard stood in Sheldon's bedroom, "So let me get this straight, Rachel asked you out to dinner and you suggested that she come over to our place for pizza night? Don't you think she would rather have you two eat dinner _alone_?" Leonard made sure to put emphasis on the word 'alone'. Sheldon missing all the hints laced in Leonard's sentence, "Tonight's pizza night, if she wants to eat dinner with me I don't see why we cant accommodate her. Besides her father is funding my research, the least I can do is feed her."

Hearing the knock at the door Leonard answered, "Hi, you must be Rachel, come in, Sheldon's told us all about you. Feel free to sit anywhere you'd like, except for there." Leonard finished as he pointed to Sheldon's spot on the couch. Walking in hesitantly, Rachel was unable to hide her disappointment in finding the apartment full of people. Leonard and Howard couldn't help but stare at Rachel as she wore a tight low cut dress along with 4-inch stilettos that accentuated her long legs. Bernadette elbowed Howard hard in the ribs and gave him a dirty look. Emerging from his bedroom, Sheldon greeted "Hi Rachel, glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to everyone this is Leonard, Penny, Howard, and Bernadette." Rachel put on a fake smile and leaned towards Sheldon, "I thought you invited me over for dinner." Sheldon taking his seat on the couch, "Of course we will be having dinner, Raj should be here any minute with the pizzas, as tonight is pizza night" Rachel, giving in took a seat next to Sheldon on the couch.

After Raj came back with the pizza, everyone ate in silence as they could feel the awkwardness in the air. Sheldon dropping some sauce on his shirt, "Use a napkin sweetie, I swear you're like a 5 year old." Penny said as she dabbed at Sheldon's shirt with a napkin. Rachel watched Penny with a cold stare. Trying to fight the awkwardness Penny attempted to make small talk, "Rachel that's a really cute dress, where did you get it?" Rachel, looking over at Penny sizing her up, "I got it from Bijan", Rachel finished her sentence and mumbled under her breath, "not that you could afford it." Taken aback at Rachel's snarky comment Penny was rendered silent. Penny and Bernadette stared at each other with wide eyes. Raj looked at Rachel and then to Penny and Bernadette, Raj screamed in his mind, 'oh no she didn't.'

Rachel looked over at Sheldon; "Your research in string theory is amazing, its revolutionizing they way we view science" Rachel batted her eyelashes at Sheldon and casually put her hand in Sheldon's lap. Sheldon feeling uncomfortable at the physical contact bolted up out of his seat. Without saying a word he headed over to his desk and pulled out a magazine from one of its drawers. He walked back over to Rachel, "If you want to see what's revolutionizing science, take a look at this." Sheldon handed over the copy of Neuron to Rachel. Uninterested, Rachel looked at the cover and flipped through a few pages, "whats this?" Leonard chimed in and pointed to the cover, "That's Amy, Sheldon and Amy were really close. She been in Sweden these past two years working on her research" Rachel, looking at the cover and looking towards Sheldon, "that's nice, well if your into that stuff, I mean its just Neurobiology after all." Sheldon being quick to respond, "Amy's the most intelligent person I've ever come to know, aside from myself of course. " Penny laughed, "Remember when Sheldon and Amy were planning on having a progeny together." Howard responded to Penny, "Thanks for talking them out of it, I can't imagine a world run by Shamy overlord's." Leonard chimed in, "Remember that crazy game Sheldon and Amy created, counter something?" Sheldon gave Leonard a disapproving stare and corrected, "Counterfactuals, a game you could only wish to be able to comprehend." Everyone laughed and started reciting their favorite Sheldon and Amy moments. Rachel sat back against the couch in silence, pursing her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Flashback 2 Years Ago]

Sheldon and Amy sat in silence. Amy had broken the news to Sheldon a few nights ago that she was being offered a job in Sweden under a 2-year contract. Unable to look at Sheldon, she asked "So what do you think, should I take the offer." Trying to push away the hurt he was feeling at the possibility of Amy leaving, he thought to himself. It would be unfair of him to ask her not to go, if he had been in the same situation in his career he knew Amy would want him to stop at nothing at achieving the Nobel Prize. Sheldon wanted to ask Amy to stay, but he couldn't. Instead he recited back to Amy the sentence he's practiced over and over in his head, "This is an opportunity of a life time, and you'll be working with the worlds top scientist in your field. Of course you should go." Amy fought back the tears, it made sense for her to go but the thought of being without Sheldon destroyed her inside. She didn't want to be one of those girls that through away there career for a guy, but he wasn't any ordinary guy, he was Sheldon Lee Cooper.

A few days later, Amy walked up to apartment 4A and knocked on the door. Leonard answered; "Hi Amy" and he pushed the door open to let her in. Sheldon sat at his desk staring off into space. "Ill give you two some privacy", Leonard said as he walked back towards his bedroom. Sheldon unable to look at Amy asked, "All packed and ready to go?" It was a rhetorical question, he already new the answer. Amy hesitantly walked over to Sheldon's desk and stared down at the papers he was holding in his hands. "What's going to happen to us Sheldon?" Sheldon looked up at Amy, forcing a smile on his face, "Were going to be fine, we went through this, no matter how many different ways we looked at it, the most logical thing to do is for you further your career in Sweden."

Sheldon and Amy had talked about it extensively the night before, regarding what would happen to their relationship. They both concluded that the most logical thing would be to terminate their relationship. Amy felt that it would have been unfair to put Sheldon in a long distance relationship for such a long period of time. Amy remembered back to the stories Sheldon would tell her about how Leonard had a tough time with Priya being in India. Sheldon also agreed that it would make logical sense to terminate their relationship, as they both would be very busy with Amy doing extensive research in Sweden and Sheldon being busy with his research in String Theory. Amy checked the time, "I better get going. My cab is waiting to take me to the airport." Standing up at his desk, "Last order of business" Sheldon started as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I Sheldon Lee Cooper in agreement with Amy Farrah Fowler declare our relationship terminated from this day forward." With those words, Sheldon tore up the relationship agreement he held in his hands and dumped it in the trash next to his desk. Amy unable to hold back the tears any longer headed for the door. Amy had one hand on the doorknob, "Sheldon, are we doing the right thing?" Sheldon walked over to Amy and leaned against the door, "Logically… yes…" Amy took one last look at Sheldon and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye.

* * *

[Present Day]

Amy only had a few days left before she had to decide whether or not she was going to sign a 5-year research contract in Sweden. Pulling out the contents of her mailbox she flipped through bills and a few periodical journals, out of the corner of her eye she seen a bright red card. She pulled the postcard out from within the stack of mail and examined it. The post card displayed a superhero with a bright red suit on with a lightning bold going across the front. Knowing immediately who it was from she flipped the post card over to read the message, "Amy, congratulations on your publication in Neuron! If you are ever find yourself in Pasadena, I owe you a celebration dinner." At the bottom of the postcard it was signed, Sheldon Lee Cooper B.S, M.A, Ph.D, Sc.D smiling from ear to ear, Amy ran upstairs to her flat.

Pulling a thumbtack out of her desk drawer, Amy added her newest postcard to her bedroom wall. Staring at her collections of postcards and thinking back to her life before going to Sweden. Amy stood there for a few minutes before making up her mind. Pulling her suitcase out from underneath the bed, she started filling it up with clothes. Amy decided that she was going to spend that last few days she had left before having to turn in her decision to Dr. Adalstein, visiting her friends in Pasadena.

* * *

Leonard's eyes shot open and the sound of the telephone ringing. Putting on his glasses he glanced at the clock that read 3:00 am. "Who in the world is calling at this ungodly hour?" Leonard spoke to himself as he got out of bed. Stumbling towards the phone Leonard picked up and let out a groggy hello. Sheldon also awakened by the sound of the telephone, walked over to Leonard and asked, "Who is it?" Without saying a word Leonard simply handed the phone over to Sheldon. Putting the phone against his ear Sheldon said, "Hello….Amy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'_Click'… 'Click'…._

'_Click'… 'Click'…._

'_Click'_ … Sheldon popped open his pocket watch to check the time. 'Click' Sheldon closed the pocket watch and set it on the table. Having had checked the time for what seemed to be the 100th time.

'Click'…. Howard slammed his hand down onto the cafeteria table, "Sheldon, if you do that one more time, I am going to take that pocket watch and strangle you with it!" Howard looked at Leonard for support. Leonard looked at Howard and then to Sheldon, "The flight is 11 hours long, Amy wont be here until later tonight. Besides, don't you think she will want to check into her hotel first and get settled in?" Sheldon looked back at Leonard in defeat, "I suppose your right."

After 11-hour flight and one cab ride later, Amy checked into her hotel room in Pasadena. At the airport Amy had texted Penny to let her know she arrived. Setting her luggage down Amy sat on the edge of the bed she couldn't help but be a bundle of emotions, she felt anxious, happy, excited and scared all at once. She couldn't help but wonder how Sheldon would react after not seeing her for two years. Amy's cell phone buzzed, breaking her train of thought. It was Penny asking if she would like to meet with everyone at the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Amy responded to Pennys text to confirm and headed to the shower to freshen up.

Back at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, Penny waited patiently on the couch and said, "My how the tables have turned, I'm ready before you guys." Leonard laughed knowingly when Sheldon ran into the living room holding up a shirt in each hand. "Penny, which should I wear, the Flash or Batman?" Penny rolling her eyes at Sheldon, "Neither, go back to your room and put on something nice!" Being in an exceptionally cheery mood, Sheldon decided not to argue. There was a knock at the door and Penny got up to answer it, "That must be Howard and Bernadette." Pulling the door open Penny froze at who she saw, "Rachel… what are you doing here?" Walking past Penny to let herself in, Rachel responded, "I was suppose to meet Sheldon tonight to talk about our research collaboration." Just then Sheldon walked into the living room looking down at his tie, "Penny can you help…" his voice trailing off as he noticed Rachel in the room. Penny walked over to Sheldon, "Rachel tells me that you two were suppose to meet tonight". Sheldon closed his eyes and silently cursed himself for forgetting. With all the last minute excitement of Amy coming to visit, it slipped his mind. "I must have forgot." Sheldon managed to say. Penny leaning closer to Sheldon, scolded him just loud enough so only he could hear, "Seriously Sheldon, you have an eidetic memory and the best you could come up with is that you forgot?"

Rachel smiled walking over to Sheldon and proceeded to help with his tie. "So what's the occasion?" Rachel asked. Sheldon responded, "Amy's in town visiting for a couple of days, we just found out early this morning that she was coming." Rachel trying to sound casual, "Amy, the girl published in Neuron?" Sheldon nodded. "Sheldon, you agreed to meet with me tonight to talk about our research collaboration. Although, seeing's how your friend is visiting from Sweden, I suppose I can tag along and we can discuss the collaboration over dinner." Penny fuming at the whole situation was about to say something to Rachel but was stopped by Leonard. "I'm going to wait in the car," Penny said as she walked out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy waited anxiously outside the restaurant doors, turning around when she heard approaching footsteps. "Amy!" Penny and Bernadette squealed in unison as they ran up and hugged Amy. "Penny, Bernadette, so glad to see you" Amy said excitedly returning their hugs. "Welcome back Amy" Leonard added. "Amy, couldn't resist being away from me I see," teased Howard. Raj simply smiled big and patted Amy on the back. Amy's heart fluttered knowing that Sheldon was near by. She peered over Raj's shoulder and locked onto those familiar deep blue eyes. Amy could barely contain her excitement smiling from ear to ear she headed over to Sheldon. Feeling his heart rate increase, Sheldon took in the sight of Amy, she was wearing that all too familiar blue dress. Sheldon smiled as Amy headed over to him. Whatever excitement Sheldon felt quickly diminished as she saw the smile fade off Amy's face.

Amy felt flustered at the sight of the woman who was standing next to Sheldon. Amy couldn't help feeling somewhat lousy in comparison to the goddess that stood before her. As much as she hated to admit it, the red headed woman was gorgeous.

"Welcome home Amy", following the sound of that all to familiar voice Amy looked up at Sheldon. "Sheldon, its good to see you again." Amy said, letting out a smile. Sheldon held out his hand to give her a handshake but Amy ignored it and threw her arms around Sheldon. Rachel, cutting the moment short stepped forward and held out her hand, "I'm Dr. Rachel Meyers," Sheldon has told me a lot about you. Letting go of her embrace with Sheldon Amy held out her hand for a quick handshake. "Hi," was all Amy could manage to say.

Heading to their table to sit down Penny was pointing behind Sheldon's back directing everyone where to sit, "Raj over on the end, Leonard over here next to me, Howard/Bernadette over there…" Penny continued as she strategically left one space open to the right side of Sheldon. Rachel and Amy were the last to approach the table, Amy started walking towards the space next to Sheldon but Rachel quickened her pace beating Amy to it. Penny threw up her hands in silent frustration. Howard recognizing the seating situation got up, "Amy, you can sit here." Confused Amy asked, "Don't you want to sit next to Bernadette?" Howard struggling to find something to say, "No, I'm going to sit next to Raj, I need my space." Amy took the seat next to Bernadette, which was across from Sheldon.

Having ordered their food, Amy looked up often at Sheldon. To her disappointment the red head was monopolizing his attention. Bernadette turned towards Amy, "What is Sweden like." Relieved to have something else to focus on Amy answered, "Sweden's beautiful, my flat is located in a small town. Full of small mom and pop shops and restaurants." Sheldon focused on Amy and asked, "Did you have a chance to visit that museum in Stockholm?" Smiling back at Sheldon Amy responded, "No. Sadly enough, the only sight seeing I experienced was from inside the lab. Needless to say, we didn't get out much." Penny smiled as she watched Sheldon and Amy continuing to converse throughout dinner.

As deserts were being handed out Rachel looked towards Amy and asked, "So now that your research is over what's next?" Amy answering vaguely, "I'm not sure, I still trying to figure some things out." Rachel continued to talk, "Sheldon and I are planning to collaborate our research. I might as well just move into his office were going to be working so closely together" Rachel teased. Sheldon opened his mouth to speak but before any words could make there way out Amy spoke. "Well actually, the Board of Directors in Sweden has offered me a 5 year contract on a new project." Amy tried to sound confident in attempt at not feeling inferior to Rachel. Sheldon sat there expressionless as he stared down at his untouched desert.

After dinner Penny came over to Amy, "did you want to come over and hang out a little bit?" Amy looked over at Sheldon who was staring off into the distance. "No, I think I'm going to call it a night." Penny insisted, "Come on Ames, bring your stuff over to my place, me you and Bernadette can have a sleepover for old times sake." Amy reluctantly agreed and told Penny and Bernadette she would meet them after she gathered her things from the hotel.

* * *

Back at the apartment Leonard, Howard and Raj sat around the coffee table watching curiously as Rachel flirted hopelessly with Sheldon. Oblivious towards Rachel's advances Sheldon continued to stare at the TV. Finally admitting defeat Rachel stood up, "Sheldon, come walk me out." Being raised a Texas gentleman Sheldon got up to walk her to the door. Rachel pulled Sheldon into the hall. "Goodnight," Sheldon said as he turned to go back into the apartment. "Sheldon wait," Rachel said as she stepped closer to him. "Do you know why I'm here?" Rachel asked. Pausing at what he found to be an odd question Sheldon answered, "You're here because you want to convince me on collaborating our works on string theory?" Rachel shook her head, "Nope. Let me put this in terms you'll understand." Rachel pushed Sheldon against the wall and planted her lips against his.

Halfway up the third set of stairs Amy froze at the sight before her. Rachel was pushed up against Sheldon with her tongue practically down his throat. Unable to control the flood of emotions, Amy tore back down the stairs and headed for her rental car. After sending an urgent text to Penny and Bernadette to meet her in the parking lot, Amy put her head in her hands and cried.

Back in the hallway, Sheldon pushed Rachel off of him, "What are you doing!" he said as he wiped his mouth with his arm. Rachel persisted, "come on Sheldon I like you and want to be with you," Flustered Sheldon stuttered, "I cant I have….. Amy shes…" Rachel pushing her body up against Sheldon's again, "Amy? Please, she lives in Sweden now." Sheldon, flustered and unable to form a complete sentence, pushed Rachel away and stormed back into the apartment. Leonard jumped as Sheldon rushed past them. Getting up to investigate Leonard opened the front door to the hall. Just then Bernadette and Penny emerged out of the apartment across the hall. Heading towards the stairs Penny said nothing but instead gave Leonard a dirty look. Leonard threw his hands up in confusion asking, "What did I do?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Sheldon lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon after the incident in the hallway with Rachel last night, Penny had stormed into their apartment threatening to castrate him. Frightened by Penny's threats Sheldon had retreated to his bedroom for the remainder of the night. Sheldon thought back to last night, before everything went to hell. He thought about Amy, he had been nervous at how she would react to seeing him again after 2 years, but was relieved when Amy wrapped her arms around him. Normally Sheldon despised all physical contact but when it came to Amy he welcomed it. Sheldon instantly recognized the dress Amy wore last night, it was that blue dress, that same blue dress he had help zip up 2 years ago. Sheldon thought back to that day, remembering how his mind wondered what it would be like to kiss every inch of Amy's exposed flesh. Amy was still as beautiful as he remembered, last night during dinner he couldn't help but stare at her while she was talking to Bernadette. He thought back to how annoyed he was with Rachel, even though he wasn't quite sure why he felt that way. When Sheldon conversed with Amy during dinner last night, he felt happy and secretly hoped if he and Amy could simply pick up where they left off 2 years ago. Those thoughts were shatter the instant he heard Amy say that she was being offered a new 5-year contract in Sweden.

Across the hall Penny, Amy and Bernadette sat at the kitchen counter. Penny asked, "So what are you going to do, are you going to confront him?" The visions of last night still fresh in Amy's memory she shrugged her shoulders, "what would I say, Sheldon your not allowed to move on even though your not currently in a relationship and I left you 2 years ago?" Bernadette shook her head and said, "every time Rachel is around Sheldon she practically throws herself at him." Penny added, "That woman has no shame." Comforted at the fact her two best gal pals supported her and had her back. Amy talked into her tea, "As much as I want to be angry with Sheldon for what I saw, I'm going to be leaving for Sweden in a couple days and I would hate for us to end on a bad terms."

Amy's cell phone buzzed, Bernadette asked, "Is that Sheldon what are you going to say?" "I flew 11 hours to see him the most I can do is spend some time with him, we are still friends after all." Amy finished, trying to convince herself.

A few hours later Amy got dressed and headed across the hall, Leonard answered the door to let her in. Amy stepped into the apartment, not knowing what to say or do she joined Sheldon on the couch. Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Leonard grabbed his keys out of the bowl, "Ill see you two later, I'm going to see what Penny's up to." Leonard finished as he walked out the door.

Being the first one to break the silence Sheldon spoke, "I'm really glad your home." Feeling joy in Sheldon's words all Amy could manager to say was, "me too." They both sat back on the couch and proceeded to watch TV.

* * *

After being out with Penny for a few hours Leonard headed back to his apartment. After the events of last night he worried that Amy and Sheldon would get into a huge fight resulting in Sheldon adopting more cats. Upon opening the door to his apartment he was relieved at what he saw. Sheldon and Amy were in the kitchen standing over the stove. "Is it supposed to be brown like that?" Sheldon asked Amy. "As long as you don't burn it, it should be fine." Amy answered.

Curiosity getting the best of him Leonard asked, "What on earth are you guys doing?" Sheldon turned excitedly towards Leonard, "Amy's showing me how to make Swedish crepes." Amy gestured to the mess on the counter, "After the first 20, I think he's finally getting the hang of it." Leonard headed over to the kitchen counter to sample the results. The three of them stood over the kitchen counter eating the crepes. Sheldon and Leonard took turns asking Amy questions her time in Sweden.

Sheldon turned to look over at his desk; his cell phone glowed indicating that he had received a text message. Sheldon retrieve his phone and looked down at the screen. It was from Rachel, apologizing for her actions last night and asking if Sheldon would meet with her so she could apologize in person. Without responding back he turned off his phone. Amy looked over at Sheldon, "Is everything ok?" Sheldon nodded, not wanting to bring up Rachel's name, he didn't want to spoil his day with Amy. As the three of them cleaned up the counter, Sheldon turned towards Amy and asked, "Do you want to go to the zoo?" Excited to spend more time with Sheldon, Amy agreed.

Over the next 2 days Amy spent her time with Sheldon visiting various places in Pasadena. They visited the Zoo, the movies, CalTech, Amy's old lab, restaurants they used to frequent and even the comic book store. Amy was enjoying her time with Sheldon; it brought back familiar feelings of happiness. Amy tried to ignore the fact that the next day she needed to be back on a Plane headed to Sweden if she were to accept the research contract. Amy and Sheldon had been avoiding the topic these past few days, neither wanting to be reminded of the fact.

The group all gathered at one of the local restaurants for dinner. Sheldon and Amy isolated themselves into their own conversation. Sheldon, finally finding the courage to ask, "Are you going to do it, re-sign in Sweden." Amy looked down at her plate not wanting to give away her pained expression, "Career wise, it would be logical." Finishing her sentence she asked, "do you think I should stay here in Pasadena?" Amy looked at Sheldon begging him to say yes. Sheldon expressionless recited the sentence he had practiced in his head. "They want you as lead scientist on a 5 year project, that's a huge stepping stone in your career. I'm really proud of you." Amy picked at her food for a while before finally turning to Sheldon and asking, "Rachel, is she… are you two…" unable to fish her sentence Sheldon chimed in, "She's crazy, her mother clearly did not have her tested as a child." Amy let out a laugh before she cleared her throat and continued, "I umm.. seen you two in the hall, kissing." Sheldon's eyes grew wide. Not wanting to start a fight Amy added, "Its ok Sheldon, its ok that you moved on, I'm ok. We're still friends and I care about your happiness" Sheldon responded in defense, "she attacked me in the hallway, if her father wasn't funding my research I would file a sexual harassment lawsuit against her." Sheldon continued to explain the situation in the hall Amy couldn't help but feel relieved. Finishing Sheldon lowered his voice and spoke into Amy's ear, "You're the only woman I have ever kissed willingly." Amy blushed at Sheldon's statement and she looked around the table to find that their conversation wasn't as private as they intended.

The group walked out of the restaurant. Raj patted his belly and commented on his growing waistline. "How dare you ignore me Sheldon Cooper." Everyone turned around in unison. Sheldon mentally slapped himself, "Oh dear lord, why have you forsaken me." Rachel walked right up to Sheldon and poked him in the chest, "How dare you ignore me!" Sheldon unsure in how to handle the situation spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Rachel, you are bat crap crazy. You clearly cannot take a hint." Rachel offended, scolded Sheldon "You can't reject me, NO ONE rejects me!" Amy responding without thinking, "I believe he just did!" Rachel looked at Amy and back at Sheldon. Rachel gestured towards Amy, "You would rather have this loser? Look at her and look at me." Sheldon coming to Amy's defense, "Amy is not a loser, she's the most intelligent person I have ever met." Sheldon continued, "and Amys classy, you for one look like you walk the streets of Pasadena." Penny turned towards Leonard and said, "Leonard, hold my purse because I'm about to go all Nabraska on this bitch." Leonard held Penny back. Rachel continued hysterically, "Intelligent? It's Neurobiology for Christ sake. I was top of my class at Oxford!" Amy fought back, "I'm sure it wasn't your intelligence that got you there." As Amy finished her sentence she stared daggers into Rachel. Taken aback Rachel responded, "What are you implying?" Amy refusing to back down, "Nothing that hasn't been IMPLIED before." Raj made an OMG face at Amy's retort. Rachel growing frustrated, spoke to Sheldon one last time, "Sheldon, you can say goodbye to your research grants and goodbye to your career because you are DONE!" With those last words Rachel walked off. Everyone took turns looking at each other dumbfounded at the events that had just unfolded.

* * *

The next day, Amy found herself standing in apartment 4A. Sheldon having a horrible case of deja vu asked rhetorically, "All packed and ready to go?" Amy simply nodded. Sheldon stood next to Amy with his hands shoved into his pockets. Amy had one hand on the doorknob she looked up at Sheldon and asked, "Will we still be friends?" Sheldon speaking just loud enough for Amy to hear, "…Always…" Without looking towards Sheldon, Amy continued, "Am I doing the right thing?" Answering almost robotically Sheldon said, "Logically… yes…." Amy got on her tip toes and gave Sheldon one last kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Amy found herself standing in apartment 4A. Sheldon having a horrible case of deja vu asked rhetorically, "All packed and ready to go?" Amy simply nodded. Sheldon stood next to Amy with his hands shoved into his pockets. Amy had one hand on the doorknob she looked up at Sheldon and asked, "Will we still be friends?" Sheldon speaking just loud enough for Amy to hear, "…Always…" Without looking towards Sheldon, Amy continued, "Am I doing the right thing?" Answering almost robotically Sheldon said, "Logically… yes…." Amy got on her tip toes and gave Sheldon one last kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

Amy opened the door and proceeded to step out of the apartment when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Surprised, Amy looked over at Sheldon. "Amy…" Sheldon started. Finishing his sentence in a whisper, "… I don't want you to go..." Tears streamed down Amy face and she hugged Sheldon. They stood there holding each other until Sheldon spoke, "I want to show you something." He took Amy hand and guided her back to his bedroom. Sheldon gestured towards the wall. Amy confused at what Sheldon was trying to show her responded, "An impressive assortment of action figures?" Without answering, Sheldon proceeded to move his action figures away reveling the wall behind it. Amy beamed at what she saw, Sheldon had tacked up the postcards she had mailed over the two years onto his wall. Examining each one carefully, something caught Amy's attention out of the corner of her eye. She noticed a crumpled stack of papers tacked to the wall. Amy studied it for a moment when she realized what it was. It was their relationship agreement, each page carefully taped back together.

Overwhelmed with the flood of emotions Amy threw herself into Sheldon's arms. Looking down at Amy, Sheldon spoke, "It was a mistake for me to have ever let you go." Sheldon leaned down and pressed his lips against Amy's.

* * *

Leonard and Penny entered apartment 4A. "How's he doing?" Asked Penny. Leonard responded, "He hasn't come out of his bedroom all day, poor guys really hurting." Penny looked at the time; "Amy should be halfway to Sweden by now. I'm going to leave a message on her cell to have her call me when she lands." Leonard nodded in agreement. Penny punched in Amy's phone number. Leonard jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar ringtone. Penny equally as startled, started to follow the sound when she hung up her phone. "I think its coming from Sheldon's bedroom!" Leonard and Penny stood outside Sheldon's bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. They were shocked at the sight before them. Sheldon and Amy were asleep on top of the covers. Sheldon had his arms wrapped around Amy and held her close. Leonard and Penny exchanged knowing looks and slowly closed the door.


End file.
